Deidara's day off
by Gaybacon
Summary: Deidara has a day off and has nothing to do, recently he's been feeling down and his mind has been elsewhere and Tobi tries to cheer him up Warning Lemon! Yaoi! Don't like don't read Find out if its good on the inside ObitoxDeidara


**Finished: November 6, 2016**

 **Published: November 12, 2016**

 **== A.N. ==**

 **Here I am with a new one shot!**

 **Hope you guys like it**

 **Its long so better get comfortable**

 **I only own the plot not the characters**

 **See you at the end**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Deidara's day off~**

Deidara was sitting in the living room starring at the TV blankly. He had a day off and nothing to do. He had fun in the morning from messing with Sasori by exploding one of the puppet master's puppets but it wasn't enough. He had gotten yelled at by Pain – because he had told Deidara multiple times not to blow things up inside the base – so that had sucked. The red-head left for a mission leaving him behind. Now he was all alone in the base, with no one to bother and it was really boring.

All he could do was start thinking about life, but he hated doing that for obvious reasons. The last couple of months he started to feel miserable for some reason, and he didn't know why. He felt like something was missing in his life but no matter how hard he tried to figure it out or find it, he just, couldn't.

He had never needed anything from anyone before. He'd been living the same way as always – even if some things changed when he joined the Akatsuki, but he was sure that that small detail had nothing to do with his the way he was feeling.

Life seemed very good at the moment. He got to blow things up freely – which made him incredibly happy – and he also had somewhere he could be where people were like him, not that he really cared about them but it was better than being alone.

But for some stupid reason he couldn't comprehend, he felt like something was missing. Stupid free time, he didn't ask for time to think about irrelevant things; he just wanted to have fun without having to think about consequences or the feelings of others.

He had to put up with that feeling for the longest time now and he couldn't hold it in anymore, it was frustrating to say the least. He needed a distraction from his thoughts before they would make him go crazy from the inner turmoil, what a horrible feeling.

While he was busy sulking about how miserably bored he was, Tobi showed up to try to cheer him up. Tobi knew that something was off with the blond for a couple of months now, but today he just seemed to be completely out of it and miserable. He would try his best to make the blond man feel better.

"Deidara-san, do you want to play with Tobi?" Tobi was standing in front of Deidara with his head tilted slightly to the side "Tobi is bored too and no one wants to play."

Tobi was pouting hoping that he had convinced the blond to spend some time with him. Even if Deidara couldn't tell because his face was covered with his lollipop mask, his posture would for sure state the obvious.

"I know I'm not doing shit right now but, why would I want to spend some time with you, un?" Deidara didn't even look at him as he spoke, the man was too busy scowling at the floor and Tobi didn't know what was bothering the arsonist so much.

The tone Deidara said it in however stung Tobi, but the masked man could be persistent if he wanted to and he knew that if he insisted long enough the blond would eventually give in. Tobi turned to persuasion with something that would interest the blond, he didn't want the blond to be so lonely and he didn't want to be bored; he was killing two birds with one stone so it was convenient – even if that metaphor is somewhat dark.

"Oh, Tobi just thought that Deidara-san would want to help Tobi with spying on Zetsu and blow him up afterwards….. But its ok if he doesn't want to."

With that said the blond was convinced and visibly lit up. Tobi was offering a solution to his boredom and they were also going to blow shit up?! His day had just majorly improved, fuck thinking about useless shit, blowing things up and not worrying about the consequences sounded as appealing as always, very; especially right now.

"Let's do this, un!"

Deidara jumped off the couch and gripped Tobi's wrist dragging him to Zetsu's room hoping to find the plant-man, but had no luck. They looked around the base but couldn't find him, when they decided to look in his garden they found him. Since they were here for spying they hid behind his flowers and watched the plant-man.

It looked like Zetsu was talking to his plants. Deidara and Tobi tried to listen to what he was saying but they were too far away. They moved closer but stopped when they saw Zetsu reach into a flower pot for something. He took out a brown bag that was hidden inside the flower pot and what he pulled out from the bag confused them. Why did he have seeds? He was a plant after all. Why did he need anymore?

He left the garden, while he left Deidara and Tobi pondered over why he would need seeds. As they were about to leave their hiding spot to get closer to where Zetsu had been, Zetsu returned; now he was holding a large terracotta pot. He planted the seeds and watered them; after he watered them he cast a Jutsu.

After he cast the Jutsu, out of the seeds grew mini Zetsus' – which had little petals around their heads instead of Venus-flytraps. It was a major "WTF" moment for them but they stood in place to watch what would happen. Zetsu started to talk to them; it sounded something along the lines of:

"Hello babies, I'm Zetsu and I'm your father." And "we will take over the world as the supreme species, but first we must eat." And not to mention "but before we can eat I must start by teaching you how to survive. First we need to eat and since we are carnivores/cannibals we need to find meat, but don't worry there's food here right now…."

When Tobi and Deidara heard those words come out of Zetsu's mouth they shat bricks. Zetsu turned around to face them, then spoke. A predatory look on Zetsu's eyes as he looked at the men hiding behind his flowers; their blood chilled, was Zetsu being serious about eating them?

" **Well, well, well, looks like we have company…** "

They would be lying if they said black Zetsu's voice didn't sound completely disturbing and that the slow but assured pace he strolled towards them in didn't seem utterly terrifying at that moment.

"Yes, so it seems" Zetsu's mouth contorted into a bloodcurdling grin "we shouldn't keep the kids waiting, after all we did say we were going to feed them, I guess these two will do, for now…"

The way the words flowed out of Zetsu's mouth made Tobi absolutely petrified, he couldn't help but to panic. Tobi jumped out of his hiding spot and shouted something along the lines of:

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is a good boy! Please help Tobi Deidara-san! Tobi doesn't want to die! Tobi wants to live!"

"Damn it Tobi!" Deidara was irritated; the stupid masked man panicked before he could come up with a plan to fight back.

Deidara picked Tobi up and carried him bridal style, he ran out of the garden as fast as his legs would allow him. He ran into the headquarters, while he did this he smacked Tobi's head onto the doorframe – on purpose. Then he put him down.

"Ouch, that hurt Deidara-san" whined Tobi "but thank you for saving Tobi's life." Tobi smiled at Deidara even if the blond couldn't see the smile concealed behind the mask.

"No problem," said Deidara as he gave Tobi a sad smile "But I think should go, that's enough excitement for one day, un….."

Deidara then walked in the direction of his room. Tobi had liked spending time with Deidara, even if his time with him had been limited. Now he felt like should make up to Deidara for ruining his evening, he had saved his life after all.

So Tobi being well, Tobi came up with a plan. He went to Konan's room and stole some of her makeup. Tobi left her an I-owe-you card in the place of where the makeup had been and left her room, he walked in the direction of the room Deidara shared with Sasori. Tobi knocked on the blond man's door.

"Can Tobi come in?" Tobi felt nervous "Tobi has a surprise for Deidara-san."

After a couple of seconds Deidara answered.

"Yes, you may enter, but first you must promise its nothing bad, un…."

"Tobi would never hurt Deidara-san because Deidara is special to Tobi!"

Tobi opened the door and saw Deidara drying his eyes, apparently he had been crying. His eyes were red and puffy; Tobi became worried about the blond.

"Is Deidara-san alright?"

Deidara was taken aback by Tobi's question.

"Yes Tobi," Deidara wore a gloomy smile "why did you come here, un?" it's not like Tobi was a cold bastard or something but they were all killers and usually if anyone of them showed any weakness it was normal for them to receive a 'man up' and expected to conceal all feeling.

It took a moment for Tobi to remember, but when he finally did, he spoke up.

"Tobi wanted to make up to Deidara-san for taking him to Zetsu and almost having him get eaten by the scary plant-man" Deidara let out a soft chuckle "so Tobi brought makeup, Tobi thought we could play with Sasori's puppets and put the makeup on them, or maybe Tobi could put on some makeup on Deidara-san and make him feel pretty."

It was a stupid play on words, he wanted to make up, and so he brought some makeup? But since it was Tobi he couldn't say he was surprised, in fact the gesture made him feel kind of warm because it showed that he cared, but at the same time he felt like rolling his eyes at the cheesiness. But he would never admit that so he decided to think of it as he would think about anything regarding the masked man-child.

Deidara felt stupefied at Tobi's suggestion, how could make up help him feel better? He was about to start complaining to Tobi about how dumb he was being but he then stopped himself, at least Tobi care enough to try to make him feel better, he would make the best out of Tobi's suggestion. He tried thinking negatively but he just couldn't, maybe letting go of his shitty

thoughts would actually be good for him.

Tobi flashed Deidara a bright smile, even if the blond couldn't see it because of his mask; it was the thought that counted.

"That sounds fun, un" Deidara smiled "Let's mess with the puppetfucker's things, un!" Deidara was smiling like a child at a candy store, he would think about the consequences of his actions after he messed with Sasori's things.

Tobi gave Deidara some of the makeup and they began applying makeup to Sasori's puppets but after a while they both got bored. It wasn't as fun as Deidara thought it would be since the red-head wasn't there to yell at him right away, maybe he'd laugh in the morning after the red-head came back from his mission.

"I'm bored, what else could we do, un?" Deidara's mood was lighter than before and he didn't want to go back to feeling like shit, since Tobi was there trying to have fun with him maybe he would have some more ideas. They both sat on Deidara's bed as they tried to think of anything.

Tobi thought for a while, and then it clicked.

"Tobi knows! Tobi could put makeup on Deidara-san." It had been one of the two ideas he had originally thought, but he had quickly forgotten it after Deidara agreed to do one of the options he had suggested.

'I could either tell him to fuck off and that that shit sounds really stupid at the cost of losing the company I have right now and go back to being alone, or let him mess with my face and afterwards I can laugh at how retarded I look…. hmmm….'

Deidara chose the ladder of his two options.

"Eh, I have nothing better to do, but you have to make me look pretty, un." Deidara's smile disappeared and his expression changed to a more serious one, he had a curious glint in his eyes "also, I want to see your face without your mask on before or after you put the makeup on me, un."

It was a win-win for Deidara, he knew the masked man would not refuse; he would keep his company and now he would get to see what was under the other man's mask – he had been really curious about it for a long time now.

Tobi was excited about being able to touch Deidara's skin so in the heat of the moment he just agreed without thinking too much about the fact that he would have to take off his mask and reveal his true identity and even worse, what the mask concealed.

"Ok! Tobi will begin now!"

Tobi began applying makeup to Deidara. He did simple makeup; he just applied eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, and some lip-gloss. He enjoyed every second of being able to be up close

with the blond and being able to touch his delicate skin. He wasn't paying attention to applying the makeup – he knew what he was doing but it wasn't the most important thing for him at the moment – but instead, he was memorizing every contour and portion of the other man's skin. After a couple of minutes he was done, he separated from the blond to have a look.

"Wow! Deidara-san looks like a pretty lady!"

'Wow, is should probably think before I scream stupid shit...' Tobi mentally smacked himself for saying something so stupid to someone he was trying to cheer up.

'I'm going to take that as a complement….' Deidara mentally face-planted, that wasn't something he would want to hear from another man and he wasn't very fond of being called a "lady" by anyone, but it's not like he could say he was very pissed since Tobi was very childish.

"I would complain about being called a "lady", but I was the one who agreed to letting you put makeup on me, un." Deidara wore a charming smile, "but just so you know when a man hears "Wow! Deidara-san looks like a pretty lady!" it's not very good for their ego, and it's usually not something they want to be complemented about." Tobi lowered his head coyly.

"So… Since it was part of the deal would you please take off the mask, for me, un?"

Deidara was really curious about what Tobi might be hiding under the mask; meanwhile Obito was terrified about showing his face to Deidara, after all, only a couple of people had seen his face – and that had been before they thought he had died.

But he had made a promise consequently he had to stick to it, therefore he would comply; but not before saying something.

"Tobi will take off the mask, but before Deidara-san has to promise Tobi he won't laugh at him…."

Deidara immediately felt bad about making Tobi take off his mask after he noticed how self-conscious he was acting about it, but at the same time he was really interested, he agreed before thinking twice.

"I promise, you can trust me, un"

He flashed Tobi a reassuring smile.

Tobi took a deep breath and placed his hand on the mask, already regretting his decision. He removed the mask from his face at a painfully slow pace. When the mask was completely removed he instinctively shifted his gaze to the floor to avoid looking at Deidara's reaction fearing the worst.

"Even though you promised not to laugh at me that won't stop you from thinking I'm disgusting…"

What Tobi said made Deidara feel like shit, did Tobi really see him as being so mean?

Half of Tobi's face was scarred badly and he thought it looked awful that's why he always hid it, when other people had scars it made them look cool or even more attractive, but it just made him look worse.

When Tobi had spoken his voice had changed, his voice had been deep and sounded completely different and serious, maybe even slightly dejected. It was completely different from his usual cheerful and high pitched squeaky Tobi.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have forced you into an uncomfortable position as this, un." Deidara's eyes were sad, but Tobi couldn't see them he was still looking at the blankets on the mattress "I apologize, my curiosity got the best of me, and I shouldn't have let it happen."

"It's alright it's not your fault."

Deidara's voice sounded so soft and reassuring, Obito couldn't help but to look up to see Deidara. He was expecting to see Deidara's face contort in disgust at the sight of his scarred skin but instead his face looked calm and his eyes didn't look at him with animosity or repulsion but in the contrary, his gaze was filled with compassion and curiosity.

"If you don't mind since it's the only time I'll get to see your face uncovered, can I also feel it, un?"

Obito was surprised, not only Deidara hadn't been disgusted by his scarred features but he actually seemed genuinely interested.

'I've already crossed the point past no return so, why not?' Obito couldn't bring himself to care about the consequences at the moment.

"Go ahead."

Deidara lifted his hand slowly and caressed the scarred portion of Obito's face, he liked the feeling on his fingers so he kept it up for a while, but he became curious about what the other side would feel like compared to the scarred part, so he switched his fingers from the scarred to the unblemished side, the feeling on his fingers was different; it felt smooth to the touch but he concurred that both parts of his skin felt equally pleasant at the contact.

"Sorry I was just curious and wanted to feel your skin at least once." he wore a happy grin before he blushed and lowered his gaze to the blankets and gripped the sheets with his fingers "also before you put on your mask I'd like to have one last request, which I hope you won't decline, un." Deidara's heartbeat quickened but he couldn't help it; he was feeling many new emotions flood into his system at the moment.

"What would you like to do?" Obito was interested in whatever Deidara might be planning, the blond seemed slightly flustered and that captivated Obito's interest.

Deidara was debating whether he should actually ask Obito or not, he erased every doubt from his mind, took a deep breath, searched for his voice, looked up with timid eyes, and then spoke in a soft voice.

"May I have a kiss, un?" Deidara's heart was hammering in his chest; the anticipation was killing him; every millisecond that passed after he asked the question made him feel like he had just made himself look incredibly stupid.

Obito was rendered speechless. Was Deidara being cruel? Was he going to play with his emotions when he was at his most vulnerable? Was he actually capable of being this harsh?

No, there was something in his gaze, it was sincere and he was wearing a shy smile. Obito was afraid of what would happen. He had never been in such situation before; he didn't want to make a mess. He chose his words carefully and spoke.

"I don't know how to answer that" Deidara lowered his gaze and Obito kept speaking "if you really feel like you should, then I won't stop you…."

Deidara was shocked and surprised that Obito had agreed, it was a pleasant surprise, he was glad that he had spoken his mind because he was granted a chance to kiss the man before him. He raised his gaze from the blankets up to Obito's face.

Deidara moved closer to Obito and cupped his face with both of his hands, they looked into each other's eyes before Deidara pulled him into a kiss; it was gentle yet demanding, they didn't fight for dominance, they just embraced it.

Obito had never felt love like this before, his heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest, and his brain felt slow. He wasn't able to register the emotions that he was going through at the moment; he couldn't process all the thoughts that were clustering his mind.

Deidara's brain felt like it had just exploded, and the explosion was beautiful, words would ever come close to describing how he was feeling in that instant. He felt his thoughts sprout wings and fly away, never to come back, but he couldn't care less, that moment surrounded them and that's all that mattered to him. The world was gone; the love he was feeling was stronger that anything he had ever experienced before.

Time seemed to slow down and the world vanished beneath them, nothing mattered, only the moment they were sharing existed, everything else had just been lost and they wouldn't bother to look for it, not now anyways, not while this was happening.

Until unfortunately they were both reminded of their need for oxygen and both had to break away from the kiss, because their lungs started to ache.

'Shitty lungs if only I didn't need you to live….' Deidara cursed in his mind, he already missed the contact.

Obito was surprised of how amazing he had felt; it had been great.

It was wonderful even though it had only lasted a short while, it was ironic; his view on art was that it was supposed to be like an explosion, it only lasted seconds and then it was gone forever, not to return again, and yet he felt like it had been the most beautiful thing he had experienced, he wanted it to last forever.

They parted, gasping, their lungs begging for oxygen, while greedily taking it in. They both were happy, and could feel the love.

Without thinking twice they gently pressed their lips together getting a second taste of what they had just experienced. Deidara got a little impatient and licked Obito's bottom lip slightly asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Obito opened his mouth slightly giving Deidara entrance but soon he grew agitated wanting more, he tried dominating the kiss. Their clothes became hot and suffocating as they breathed each other's oxygen, trying to feel one another more. Their kissed stopped being as innocent and became more passionate, rough even.

Deidara wasn't complaining he was really enjoying the make out session but he stopped the kiss, and gently pushed Obito away.

Yes this was really great, but he knew where this was heading and he didn't mind that either. But guessing from Obito's actions it was obvious that he didn't have any plans for letting Deidara top. There was a limit to the things Deidara would do when he was horny, and there was no way in hell that he would be bottoming.

Deidara chuckled before he spoke.

"Um, I'm not going to bottom." Deidara moved away from the bed, just far enough to be out of Obito's range.

Obito was surprised, he was enjoying the moment they were sharing together and yes he was trying to go further with Deidara but he hadn't expected him to be so direct. Obito smirked, he liked them feisty.

"What makes you so sure you won't enjoy bottoming out for me?"

Now was Deidara's time to smirk if this was the game they were going to be playing he would be glad to comply.

"I could ask you the exact same thing…"

"Come on, you'll love my cock." Deidara raised both eyebrows, a delighted smile playing on his lips.

"Once again I could say the same damn thing to you." This was fun for Deidara; he hadn't been with a partner this fun and intriguing in a while.

At the same time he had never been with a man before, but he had enough knowledge that his dick had to fit somewhere and there was no way in hell he would let anyone put anything in his ass. Although there was that thought in his mind he also entertained the thought of how nice the view of Obito's lips around his cock would look and even better, feel.

"Playing hard to get aren't we?" Deidara was enjoying this little game, if it was a battle of wills he was sure to win. The way Obito was looking at him made Deidara's pants tighten.

"Maybe, maybe not... Wanna come closer and see how nice my cock is? Once you see, maybe you'll want to go for a ride~." Obito felt Deidara's words go straight to his cock.

'Fuck, now I want to tame him…' Obito liked the way things were heading, and now he was sure the fun would begin, "if that's how you want to play…~"

Deidara smirked as Obito come closer, he could feel the lust emanating from the other. Obito grabbed Deidara from the shoulders and dragged him down to the bed straddling his hips. The blond gasped and was slightly surprised by Obito's actions. Before he knew it Obito was on top of him and had both his arms on each side of his head, trapping him between the mattress and his body.

"A little impatient aren't we?" Deidara lifted his hips and ground his half-hard dick against Obito's making the latter gasp "didn't expect you to give in so soon – you haven't even seen the goods yet, but don't worry you'll enjoy the ride~." Deidara sure as hell was being cheeky but that just turned Obito more on. He chuckled.

"You're actions say you want to top, yet here you are offering to ride me?" Deidara blushed, Obito was good with comebacks and they made him flustered. But he was a man and he would not back down, this was a battle of wills and he knew if he hanged on a little longer he would win soon.

"Fuck it; I'm done trying to use my words. If my words won't convince you I'll just have to show you."

With that said Deidara pulled Obito by his cloak and kissed him roughly. Seeing that Deidara decided to get things moving Obito decided to act as well. He removed his cloak slowly trying not to interrupt Deidara's advances. He broke the kiss momentarily taking off his long sleeved turtle-neck.

Deidara really enjoyed the view; Obito's body was toned and had muscle and plenty of it. Seeing that eight-pack made Deidara salivate; and Obito noticed how the blond was ogling him.

"What Deidara, are you enjoying the view?" the sly tone Obito was using sent Deidara's blood south.

"So what if I am?" Deidara took off his cloak as well "want to help me with my clothes."

Obito gladly got off the blond and removed his cloak, followed by his fishnet shirt and the little black crop-top he wore above it. As he started to unzip the blond man's pants he looked at his eyes, the sky blue of his eyes had darkened a shade and now the dark blue orbs were looking at him with hunger and need.

Obito decided to take to other's pants off so they wouldn't prove to be an obstacle later. At first he had entertained the idea of seeing the blond come undone as he jerked him off through his unzipped pants, and the thought seemed really erotic, but letting the man keep his pants would just get in the way later.

A shiver traveled up Deidara's spine as he felt the cold air hit his naked limbs, the only thing stopping him from being stark naked were his blue boxers.

Obito enjoyed the view, Deidara had a light shade of pink adorning his features and he had a look in his eyes that said he wanted him as much as he craved the other. The blond had creamy white skin and he just wanted to mark it. He was very lean, even slightly feminine looking, but he still had some muscle on him; it wasn't prominent but it was there. He was lean and toned but it was obvious he wouldn't be weak, he did belong to the Akatsuki after all; he didn't hire any wimps.

Obito laid Deidara on the bed once again, he place his hand on the bomber's chest and gilded it lower, enjoying the feel of the smooth skin under his fingertips, goose bumps rose on the other's skin and Obito liked knowing the he was reason the blonds body reacted that way.

Obito's hand traveled his skin, passing from above his navel, to his pelvis and finally reaching its destination on the others privates; he could feel how the flesh hardened as soon as his fingertips came in contact with it over the fabric of his boxers. He rubbed the others groin earning shaky groans and nicely contorted pleasured expressions. Before he knew it Deidara was fully hard showing a very noticeable tent in his boxers. Obito reached into blue boxers and gripped Deidara.

"Ah…" Deidara gasped at the contact, it had been better than he imagined, Obito smirked and chuckled slightly making the blond fell flustered, making his skin turn a light shade of scarlet. Obito leaned down and licked up the blond man's neck to his ear.

"Sensitive aren't we?" was huskily whispered into Deidara's ear and he couldn't help but to shudder giving Obito a light stroke to his ego.

"It's been a while, shut up." Having such job made it hard for Deidara to have time to get laid; the man couldn't blame him for becoming a little sensitive over time.

"Not that I mind you being sensitive…" that comment made Deidara blush madly and he had to bite his lip, if he hadn't he would have probably said something incredibly stupid.

With that said, Obito started moving his hand up and down, teasing Deidara's shaft with his slow strokes, driving the other crazy. Deidara resisted the urge to buck his hips for the sake of keeping his pride intact but the rhythm was so slow that he couldn't hold back as he gently thrust into Obito's fist.

Such sight was too good to be true and Deidara was looking at him with those eyes, Obito's pants were becoming tighter with the pass of the minutes, Deidara was something he found out he couldn't resist.

Obito enjoyed the soft little whimpers he received as he moved his hand up and down the other's manhood while teasing his neck with his tongue.

"Tobi! Stop I'm going to cum, un!" Deidara held on to Obito for dear life as the older just sped up his hand without stopping.

"Don't call me Tobi, that's some stupid name I came up with. Its Obito memorize it, you'll be screaming it all night." Obito huskily whispered this into Deidara's ear and bit him on the neck hard, causing the younger to come on his hand. Obito licked the hand that had the milky substance dripping from it clean, it tasted bitter but he could care less at the moment.

"Obito, huh?" Deidara smiled feeling slightly exhausted, a dreamy grin playing on his lips, "I knew that name was too stupid to be your real name, un." Deidara looked into Obito's eyes, his aquamarine ones looking very calm.

"Huh, is that so… well I thought it was very clever when I came up with it." He charmingly smiled at Deidara and the arsonist just chuckled. The younger shifted his gaze from Obito's smile down his body, his exhaustion was immediately gone as he noticed the large tent in the other's pants.

"Here let me take care of that for you." Deidara reached for Obito's zipper and pulled it down, feeling slightly nervous. Obito noticed this but said nothing letting Deidara continue.

Deidara's eyes widened once the zipper was undone, why was Obito not wearing any underwear? Deidara lifted an eyebrow as he pulled the brunette out of his pants and took him in his hand, questioning him with his eyes.

"What, I didn't feel like wearing underwear today…" Obito shrugged as he explained, Deidara just rolled his eyes. Deidara opted for taking Obito's pants off while he was at it, it would make things easier for him later that way.

He was planning on giving Obito a blow job but, well seeing his size that seemed to prove difficult at the moment, he didn't want to get smacked or fuck up by scraping him with his teeth. He didn't have any experience with _that_ after all, since he hadn't fucked any guys before, so he did the next best thing.

Obito closed his eyes feeling the blond stroke him, all of the sudden he felt a teasing lick run up his shaft. He ripped his eyes open only to find Deidara's eyes on him; he was slightly confused, he was expecting the blond to be between his legs. When he looked down he saw Deidara's hand on him and nothing else.

Deidara smirked seeing Obito react like this, had the idiot forgotten about the mouths on his hands? No worries, he would just remind him. When he saw Obito look down at his hand he decided to teasingly flick his hand's tongue out to lick Obito.

Seeing this Obito quickly remembered, 'Right, I forgot about those…' he calmly moved closer to Deidara and kissed him under the ear, "You know… a while back I was wondering how they would feel on my dick~…" Deidara's body heated up and soon a crimson blush enveloped his body, Obito chuckled at the sight for a second before Deidara roughly licked him again, trying to make him shut up, but instead caused a moan to slip out of the brunette.

Deidara wanted something more than just seeing Obito make pleasured faces; he wanted to steal as many delicious sounds as he could from the tanned brunette and make him squirm under his touch. So he swiftly pushed the larger man down with his free hand and successfully got him to lie on his back. Obito's shirt was removed so there was nothing in his way.

Obito didn't react to the change of position so Deidara continued, meanwhile one of his hands was busy stroking and licking Obito his other was free, he moved his free hand up Obito's hard abs, feeling him up. Once he got up to his chest he opened his hand's mouth and teasingly licked the pink nub surrounded by lightly tanned skin.

"Ah, mnh." Teasing licks seemed to work on Obito finally drawing out small grunts and gasps. Deidara feeling excited from hearing Obito's encouraging sounds decided to speed up his pace on his hand on Obito's manhood and started licking and nipping at Obito's neglected nipple with his mouth. All three tongues on him were making Obito lose his mind.

"Deidara, I can't~… I'm going to cum." Obito grit his teeth feeling heat spread through his stomach, that familiar coiling feeling overcoming him. Deidara not wanting to make a mess on his sheets, decided to remove himself from Obito's by now very sensitive nipple and moved his head between Obito's legs. Feeling a hot cavern engulf his manhood the brunette couldn't help but to arch his back off the bed sheets and cum. Deidara's mouth was overflowing with the brunette's essence and before he could choke on it he spat it on Obito's entrance, taking the chance of having Obito in a haze to try to stretch him out for what was to come. Deidara didn't know if semen would be a good enough lubricant, but he couldn't know if he didn't try.

Feeling something prod somewhere it shouldn't Obito looked up through glazed eyes at his lower regions and found Deidara between his legs, this time not in a good way. He held the younger man's wrist. His ass felt sticky and he didn't like that feeling, plus he had done it with his own fluids, that kind of pissed Obito off.

"I didn't say I would be bottoming now did I?" asked Obito as a rhetorical question, Deidara's eyes widened a fraction at being caught but he didn't want to end up in the same situation later – referring to bottoming – so he had to act assertive as well.

"I didn't agree to getting bent over and fucked either, un." Hissed Deidara in retort to the older man's statement.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm older and my cock is bigger, I win." Deidara's eyes widened, was he serious?

"What shit kind of logic is that!? In any case because of that fact I don't want to be fucked, un!" Deidara threw a pillow at Obito, "tell your fat cock to lose some weight and once it's not so thick anymore maybe then, for now fuck off! That _thing_ will tear me in half for sure!"

"I'll take that as a complement."

"It's not, un."

"The girls love it; why not give it a chance."

"Girls love mine too, why don't you give mine a chance." Retorted Deidara with his arms crossed over his chest, rolling his eyes and mocking Obito.

"Stop playing hard to get and stop being so childish."

"Me? Childish! You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Deidara wanted to kick Obito out of his room, "You want me to act like nothing when you're calmly saying you want to put _THAT_ inside of me." he angrily pointed at Obito's groin his eyes wide with indignation.

"You won't know what you're missing out on unless you try."

"Well if that's the case why don't I grab one of the puppetfucker's puppets and shove its arm up your ass, who knows maybe you'll like it, un." Said sarcastically Deidara as he continued looking away from Obito.

"Are you done throwing your tantrum yet?"

"No, un!" Deidara threw another pillow at Obito, which bounced off the brunette and landed somewhere on the room's floor.

"Fuck it." Obito was done being patient, he was the leader of the Akatsuki and if his subordinates disobeyed he would just have to discipline them and take what he wanted. He was a criminal, so doing stupid shit by force was something that wasn't unusual to him.

He grabbed Deidara's golden locks and harshly yanked them forcing the blonde on all fours. Deidara didn't know what hit him, he was angrily pouting at Obito when all of the sudden he was flipped and now his face was roughly pushed into the bed sheets. His wrists were tightly gripped and forced above his head by Obito's hand.

"Get off me asshole!" demanded Deidara, "I will blow you up if you don't." it was an empty threat but he hoped the brunette didn't see through it. Obito rolled his eyes.

"Stop wasting your breath, if you had clay on you, you could have used it on Zetsu when he attacked us." Deidara cringed at how easily Obito knew he was lying, "now tell me where you have some lube or this is going to hurt."

"Fuck off, un!" Deidara pulled his head away from Obito's grip, only causing a painful sensation to spread through his head as his head was being held in place by Obito's grip on the base of his hair, "let me go you fucker!"

"Don't waste your breath complaining." Obito removed his hand from Deidara's golden locks only to smack Deidara's ass with his hand harshly, "I'll ask one more time, where do you keep it."

"It's under the mattress, un." Deidara was pissed, "asshole…" he muttered under his breath.

Obito reached under the mattress and just as Deidara had said it was there, but it was almost empty.

"It's almost empty." Stated Obito slightly disappointed, eyeing the almost empty bottle.

"No shit idiot, I didn't have time to buy a replacement yet and I wasn't planning on fucking, un." Deidara was practically snarling at Obito and that only served to rile up the brunette.

"Don't worry, I know another way I can do things without having to waste any lube."

"Oh, hell no you better not go in dry you bast-!" Deidara's words died in his mouth as he was cut off from finishing his sentence by the feeling of something prodding he entrance, "what the hell, stop that, un!" Deidara was squirming trying to get away from the pink muscle. Saying that it was invading and pushing him out of his comfort zone was an understatement. Obito pulled his face away from Deidara's body.

"It's either this or I wing it with the lube and hurt you." Deidara's eyes widened for a second before he stopped protesting. Seeing this Obito proceeded to invade the tight entrance with his tongue.

"Dirty…" Deidara mumbled that single word as he felt the pink muscle invade his insides. Now that he stopped fighting against the feeling it started feeling good but he wouldn't admit it, and as soon as this though crossed his mind Obito inserted a finger into him as if reading his mind. Deidara whimpered and he hoped Obito didn't hear that embarrassing sound. Before he realized what was going on, the three fingers that Obito was able to insert without any complaints from the blond were removed; Deidara without wanting to made a protesting sound.

"See, it's not so bad." Deidara was sprawled on the mattress his hair a tangled mess, Obito had released his wrists after inserting the second finger but Deidara hadn't noticed. A small puddle of saliva was created next to his face as he couldn't keep his mouth closed, a trail of saliva to the side of his lips, he had been forcing his sounds back only letting some out from time to time by accident. His long slender fingers loosely gripping the sheets, he was fully erected even dripping pre-cum on the bed sheets without realizing it. He was too absorbed into the pleasure that Obito was giving him to notice all the different ways his body had reacted to the brunette.

"Now let's get started." Obito grabbed the forgotten bottle of lubricant and opened it, the lid coming off with a small 'pop', he poured a generous amount of it on his palm, emptying the bottle. Now that it had nothing to give to him, he discarded it by throwing it somewhere across the room. He covered his manhood in the substance, a chill running up his spine as he felt the cold liquid come in contact with his heated flesh. A gasp was heard as he stroked himself a couple of times trying to relieve the pressure he had built up from not touching himself as he stretched out Deidara.

Deidara's eyes widened at the feeling of something coming into contact with his skin once again, Obito saw Deidara visibly tense.

"Relax; it will hurt more if you don't." Deidara swallowed spit as he heard Obito's warning, and tried to calm down as much as he could. Obito slowly pushed in without stopping, he didn't know how Deidara might be feeling at the moment but he knew it must have been painful since he tensed up right away. He trailed kisses down the bomber's back and behind his neck hoping that it might help. He relaxed but not as much as the brunette thought he would.

Deidara's insides were incredibly tight and hot, his manhood was being suffocated by how narrow the blond was. Deidara felt as if he was tearing apart, Obito's fingers and his cock were two completely different things.

"S-stupid fat c-cock…" he whispered harshly under his breath as he held in gasps, it felt as if he couldn't breathe, it was maddening how slowly his lungs were filling with air just for the oxygen to quickly escape from him. Obito lightly chuckled after hearing the blond man protest even if he was in such a situation. Once he was fully sheathed he waited for the arsonist to get accustomed to the feeling and relax.

"Bastard… it hurts… I'll fuck you for this… hope you like your ass full of fire crackers… take it out you piece of shit… I'll kill you dead…you- you asswipe…" he was cursing under his breath all the things he could come up with as he waited for the pain to subside. Obito wanted to laugh badly but he wasn't in a better condition than the blond, he was slowly going insane form not being able to move in the delicious heat that was enveloping and tempting him to ram into it.

Obito grunted as he was pulled in by the heat surrounding his member, he couldn't take it anymore; he didn't want to hurt the blond since it was his first time with another man but it was torture.

"Are you going to stay like that forever?" asked Deidara sarcastically, the pain had for the most part subsided and there was a tingly feeling in the back of his mind, it was making him irritated and he wanted something to happen already.

"Not anymore." With that said Obito pulled out until only the tip was inside and rammed back inside with want.

"Obito!" Deidara gasped as he felt pleasure flood his senses. Obito smiled wickedly as he heard his name called by the blond, just as he had said he would.

"Yeah, just like that baby~." Obito cooed teasingly just to mess with the blond.

"You sack of- Ah!" Deidara's insult was cut off by a moan as Obito thrust harder into him.

"You know…" it was difficult to speak between pants but he would do it just to rile Deidara up, "You look like a blonde bitch from behind." When Obito whispered that into Deidara's ear the blond man tried to swing at him only amusing Obito.

"Don't call me a blond bitch." Deidara elbowed Obito in the ribs, but the brunette didn't react; it was a weak blow so it didn't faze him.

"I want to see your face…" Obito bit Deidara's shoulder causing the blond to gasp, the sentence Obito spoke to him made him blush. Before Deidara could protest, Obito pulled out and flipped him. Deidara's back made contact with the mattress and Obito plunged back in, making the other gasp from being entered again.

Deidara's face was flushed in a cute light pink and there were small tears in the corner of his eyes. He looked absolutely mouthwatering as he laid under him with his golden locks fanned out in a slightly messy way. His eyes were closed as his mouth was open in silent cries, a small trail of saliva running down the side of his mouth as he couldn't contain himself from the feeling of each thrust within his body wracking his mind.

Deidara's erection was being neglected and it was becoming painful, as he was about to reach for it Obito reached under him and picked him up. Deidara had to loop his arms behind Obito's neck for support since even as Obito was shifting positions he didn't stop pumping into him.

"Ah!" Deidara let out a loud moan as pleasure enveloped his body completely and he felt electricity flow through his veins.

"Found it…" whispered Obito with a sly smirk before he bit into Deidara's shoulder and started thrusting into him faster and harder.

"Ah, wait, ah, ngh, ah!" it was impossible for Deidara to keep his sounds to himself as Obito kept abusing his prostate with every thrust. Now his erection was no longer being neglected as it rubbed against Obito's stomach.

Looking for more friction Deidara started moving against Obito, rubbing their pelvises together desperately as pleasure clouded all his senses. He was mindlessly looking for something to get him off at this point.

Fucking like animals at this point they both came hard. The oxygen in their lungs left their bodies and their visions blurred. Obito put Deidara down as gently as he could and slumped on the bed next to him.

All of the sudden cold surrounded their naked bodies and Deidara searched his bed for a blanked to cover himself with. Once he grasped one he covered himself along with Obito and Obito pulled him into a warm embrace helping him get warm by sharing his body heat.

"Don't worry about being sore; I'll give you the day off tomorrow." Deidara pulled the blanket over his head, annoyed at how 'unromantic' Obito was being.

"Jeez thanks, you didn't have to, un…" the sarcasm was dripping off his words. Obito opted to ignore it and cuddled his head in the crook of Deidara's neck.

"I'm spending tomorrow with you as well so don't worry."

"I wasn't, un." Deidara uncovered his head feeling it was getting suffocating under the blanket, he remembered he didn't like sharing his personal space with anyone, "and I didn't ask you to."

"But I want to." The emptiness that Deidara had been feeling was suddenly gone as it was rapidly filled and Deidara didn't know why he liked Obito so much.

"Hm." Deidara didn't protest but just hummed in response, "your ass is going to pay for this next time, un."

"Let's go get cleaned up." Obito was about to get off the bed and take Deidara with him when he noticed that the blond was asleep. He was surprised but it seemed logical to be in such state after their strenuous activities.

Obito went back to lying next to Deidara; he wrapped an arm around Deidara's waist and linked his other hand's fingers with Deidara's before he fell asleep.

He smiled as he noticed that the blond had said that there would be a next time, even if he had threatened to 'make his ass pay', but besides that something would be something. Maybe bottoming for Deidara wouldn't be that bad, the blond did seem to enjoy himself so who knew; that would be something he would have to find out. He was hoping he hadn't been that rough with the blond.

He would have to be patient with the blond if he wanted a relationship, he was a little stubborn and wasn't used to dealing with emotional things with other people, but it was ok because he was a very stubborn man as well.

Tomorrow he was going to give him the day off that he had promised and spoil him until the blond would get annoyed and try to kick him out but he wouldn't budge no matter what. Before that though he needed to bathe and clean the mess they had made.

 _ **THE END!**_

 **== A.N. ==**

 **Whoop I finally finished this story! It has been stashed in my computer since forever! (since February 27 to be exact…)**

 **It was a story I originally wrote for a friend of mine (this one was written a day after "Revenge is sweet" and "The morning after") because I was getting her into Yaoi.**

 **I never got into the smut scene, I left it incomplete and she only read until the part they kissed. Here is the finished story and I hope she likes it.**

 **And if you're not her its ok, I hope you enjoyed it as well**

 **Please favorite and leave me a review if you liked it (or let me know if it was bad, either way I appreciate it and it helps me improve)**

 **Well, see you later in other stories!**

 **Bye love you! Have some cyber-sweets!**


End file.
